


Reading and Writing ABO stories

by ww0211



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww0211/pseuds/ww0211
Summary: Are you stumped for understanding what A/B/O is all about?Maybe you are trying to write an A/B/O story and need a little help fleshing out your idea?I remember feeling lost when I found stories about Alphas and Omegas.I also remember (from yesterday) feeling overwhelmed with trying to sort out what my A/B/O story should look like.I wrote this primer for myself and people like you.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - I tagged the Fandoms I most like to read because I know they have A/B/O stories and follow these "rules". If I should have other Fandoms included, let me know who!

My adventures in FanFiction started a few years ago. I ran into a lot of terms and abbreviations that I had never seen before. Thankfully, there were some posts and internet sites available to start to explain them to me. The problem for someone starting to read FanFiction today is that those sites and posts have mostly been unable to keep up with the evolution of the stories. I recently tried to start writing an ABO story. I realized that the first thing I had to do was make major decisions about the world the characters and story line would exist within. I ended up creating a document with an outline of the questions I would need to answer and the potential answers to that question, trying to explore all the options I have seen used in other stories. I realized that this outline would give others a good starting point for a story, and with some explaining, would give new readers a way to understand the worlds. 

I am starting by including the outline I created, then I am going to break this post into chapters on the individual questions I found. Some of the explanations are going to include references to things from reality. I hoping to find comparisons and phrasing that will be accurate while respectful to the populations I describe. Please let me know if they do not come off that way so that I can make appropriate changes. Also, if you think of a category or question that I have not addressed, please comment or email me with that. I would like this to be as inclusive as I can be for the ABO worlds. 

 

**What is ABO?**

There are ways authors indicate this type of world. ABO or A/B/O refers to Alpha-Beta-Omega. This is sometimes written as AO or A/O, particularly in worlds that do not include a Beta designation. 

**What is do you mean, Alpha-Beta-Omega???**

Let’s start with the basics of reality. We have two sexes, male and female. Our bodies have the reproductive organs assigned by the sex. For humans to have children, the male impregnates the female. I know there are unusual genetics, medical circumstances, and choices that make that a very generalized statement, but go with it. 

In ABO worlds, there are still two sexes (male and female, may be called “primary gender”), but there is also what is usually referred to as a “secondary gender”. The secondary gender, much like the sex, comes with a set of reproductive and biological capabilities. There are usually 3 secondary genders in the world, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Sometimes, the author uses only two (Alpha and Omega), and sometimes an author will add a fourth gender with characteristics of more than one secondary gender and give that another name (I’ve mostly seen “Delta” or “Sigma”). 

Now we start getting into the questions I had to ask myself because the next question a new person would want to know is “What is an Alpha, or Beta, or Omega?” and those are complex answers. Realistically, each author crafts their secondary genders to fit the world they imagine and there are way too many possibilities to make a specific description here. These are the generally accepted roles for each:

Alpha – aggressor, protector, in charge, usually male, person who impregnates  
Beta – neutral, calm, hard-working, male or female, can usually best be described as “regular humans”  
Omega – protected, easily upset, not given difficult roles in society, person is capable of carrying a child

Each of the secondary genders can be combined with either primary gender, creating 6 different character types – alpha male (AM), alpha female (AF), beta male (BM), beta female (BF), omega male (OM), and omega female (OF). What exactly each of these mean depends on how the author defines the world. The next chapter is my outline of questions for defining my world then I will start breaking down those questions to explain them.


	2. World Building Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual outline I am going to use to create some ABO stories myself. Well, at least the ones that are more than just smut. It is a work in progress. As I write, I find more parts that should be included. As a result, the formatting sometimes gets messed up, but I am working on it!!! The new chapters have not been added to this outline yet.

ABO world building blocks

1\. Length of A/B/O  
     A. New change or old  
     B. Always A/B/O

2\. Social Status structure?  
A. A > B > O  
     B. O > B > A  
     C. B > A > O  
     D. A > O >B  
     E. A = B = O

3\. D/s component?  
     A. No  
     B. A=D, O=s  
     C. O=D, A=s  
     D. Beta  
          1. Switch  
          2. Neutral  
          3. D or s

4\. Relationships  
     A. Marriage  
     B. Mating Bite  
          1. Temporary / Breakable  
          2. Permanent  
               a. No Mating Gland – any bite  
               b. Mating Glad  
                    i. All genders  
                    ii. O only  
                    iii. A and O  
                    iv. A only  
         3. Where on the body  
         4. Is re-bonding possible  
         5. Betas

5\. Capable of changing secondary gender  
     A. Yes  
          1. Organic (triggered but internal process)  
          2. Medical  
               a. Chemical  
               b. Biological (body modification)  
     B. No

6\. Reproduction  
     A. Who  
          1. All genders  
          2. A/O only, B sterile  
          3. A/O only together, B with B  
          4. AF?  
               a. Non-existent  
               b. Infertile  
               c. Fertile  
                    i. Carrier  
                    ii. Impregnates  
     B. How (O)  
          1. Surgical intervention required  
          2. Natural  
               a. Anal  
               b. Vaginal  
          3. Heats  
     C. Multiple children  
          1. Normal (4-8)  
          2. Occasional (O only, 2 or 3)  
          3. Unusual (1 is norm)

7\. Social Norm for Behaviors  
     A. Abuse of power  
     B. Equality  
     C. Abuse acted as norm

8\. Collars  
     A. O  
          1. Required  
          2. Optional  
               a. Normal  
               b. unusual  
     B. B  
          1. Required  
          2. Optional  
               a. Normal  
               b. Unusual

9\. Non-Traditional ABO


	3. World Status and Social Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter explaining the elements of an ABO story for those who are new or confused. Add comments to help me make this even better.

**WORLD STATUS**

One of the major questions to answer in writing an ABO story is “How long has the world been ABO?”  
Was it ever what we would consider normal? Did it change a long time ago, a generation ago, recently, or is it changing right now? How did it change, a biological evolution or maybe an accident of science? 

Questions about the status of the world may seem a little unimportant but they can help to create the story line. If the world has always been normal, then the characters may be dealing with having a new secondary gender and not understanding what is happening. If the world has always been ABO, then the characters are less likely to spend much time discussing the secondary gender characteristics in conversation. If the world changed a few generations ago, there may be social issues with people wanting to apply new more restrictive rules. The world around the characters plays an important role in creating the behaviors of the characters. 

One big question to answer is What are the ratios of alpha to beta to omega. If alphas are more prominent, there may be a fight for omegas. If omegas are more common, alpha might mate more than one. If betas are the big group, there might be breeding programs to increase the rates of alphas and omegas, or there might be a societal attempt to breed out alphas and omegas. 

**SOCIAL STRUCTURE**

Using a little bit of math terms helped me type faster and draw definition to my choices. As an example: The real world social structure may be described in one of two ways, depending on who you ask, M > F or M = F. In the real world, we are reaching for equality between men and women. If you say we are not yet there and men have the more dominant and directive role in the world, then M > F (male is greater than female). If you say that the two sexes are about equal, then M = F (male is equal to female). 

The social structure in an ABO world can be described the same way, as seen on the outline in chapter 2. The author has 5 typical choices for the social structure: A>B>O, O>B>A, B>A>O, A>O>B, or A=B=O. I have not notice a story where B>O>A, O>A>B, A=B>O, A=O>B, or B=O>A are used, but those are also options. The most common structures I have seen are A>B>O, A>O>B, and A=B=O. 

**A >B>O **  
Alphas are greater than Betas, and both are greater than omegas. This social structure is used often in stories where society has created issues between characters. Maybe the omega is trying to prove he can do an “alpha” job. Maybe the society is abusive and omega are seen as pets or property. In this type of world, the omega is the low man on the totem pole and usually has few if any personal rights. This set-up might also be seen in a world that is trying for equality but fighting generations of trampling omega rights. Another point is that this set-up is great for writing smut with a dominance element. 

**A >O>B **  
Alphas are greater than Omegas, and both are greater than Betas. This structure lends itself well to a story where the world is trying to boost population and Betas are considered infertile (born sterile). Can also be good for stories where Alphas and Omegas are a ruling class and Betas are the everyday people. 

**A=B=O**  
All secondary genders are even. This structure typically eliminates a lot of the social issues seen in ABO stories. They are not fighting for rights or expected to submit authority (or sexually) to someone else based on secondary gender. A set-up like this is often used to focus on normal drama between the characters, like cheating or raising a child or misunderstandings.


	4. Dominance

**DOMINANCE**

Dominance is one of my favorite aspects in a story. The Dom/sub (D/s) is about power (D) and submission (s). In the ABO world the power is typically natural and can have several presentations with elements including a Voice, inherent power, or given power. The submission or surrendering of power may be voluntary or force and sometimes also has a Voice element. Many stories use a Dominance Level system as an active or background element measuring the amount of power a person has. 

**A VOICE**

A voice is often referred to as The Alpha Voice or The Omega Voice. I have not seen a story with a Beta Voice but it could also be done. The voice element is written as a natural part of the physical make-up of the alpha or omega, something physical in the vocal cords. Most often, the omega voice is more of an ability to purr or whimper in a tone compelling to an Alpha. Sometimes this works on any Alpha, and sometimes only on the alpha bonded to that omega. (Bonding is in the next chapter.) The alpha voice is similar but is usually written to be a compelling tone in speech, where omegas and/or betas are either compelled or forced to obey. Think of someone you love, a parent or partner. If they said “take out the trash”, you might feel compelled or encouraged to take out the trash so that they will be happy but you would still have a choice. The voice can also be a method of force, like giving commands to a computer which has no choice but to obey. I have seen the alpha voice written as effecting all omegas and betas, only people with a lower dominance level, or only the person bonded to the alpha. The Voice element can be a great addition to a story where people abuse each other as a normal element of the world, providing a further method of controlling each other. In a story where everyone is equal, the Voice might be used as an illegal act on a non-consenting person. 

**DOMINANCE LEVEL**

The dominance level system is common but not typical in ABO stories (like how real life twins are common but not the norm). Dominance is usually a born aspect of the character and marks the level of power over others the person has. People are typically sorted into Dominants and Submissives. Other options include the Switch (who can be dominant sometimes and submissive sometimes) and the Neutral (who is not dominant or submissive). Dominance levels usually get rated 1 to 10, but I’ve seen this effectively used in another story as part of a larger rating system for more elements. Submission is also measured on the 1 to 10 scale. The basic idea is that the higher level person has increasing levels of influence over people, or increased ability to resist the influence of others, the higher they are on the scale. Most of the time, people have little influence to start with over people on the same scale. A level 9 dominant would have more influence over a level 1 dominant than over a level 6 dominant, but it would still not be a huge influence. The real power is usually between anyone one marked dominant and anyone marked submissive. A level 1 dominant might have some power over a level 10 submissive, but likely not much. A level 8 dominant would have a lot of influence over a level 3 submissive. Sometimes the scales overlap and only the number matters. In that case, a level 3 submissive would have power over a level 6 dominant. This is not used often. 

In stories, the D/s levels are used in a lot of ways. They can be methods of control between characters, a level 9 abusing a level 3. They can be used as a ranking system in society, anyone rated submissive is required to meet a set of rules like not working. D/s levels can also be something that only applies to the bedroom, impacting sex and nothing else. 

**SUBMISSION FORCED OR GIVEN**

This is a big question to answer in writing an ABO story with D/s. The nature of the D/s element is either able to be resisted or not. Some stories write the submissive as a slave to biology, unable to control themselves under the influence of a dominant, or even requiring a dominant for proper functioning. Some stories involve abuse of power and submission is forced onto the person who is rated as submissive. Other stories use D/s as a choice made by the characters, not an element of biology or a world-wide practice. In these cases, the D/s aspect looks a lot like it does in real life. People choose to allow someone else to have the control, either in the bedroom or in all areas of life. There are usually safewords and the ability to end the power exchange quickly. The real life motto for any BDSM interaction, including D/s, is “Safe, Sane, and Consensual”. Most stories in this category also follow that rule of thumb. 

**Who has which designation?**

Most ABO stories that use D/s follow a the basic idea that Alphas are naturally dominant and Omegas are naturally submissive. Alpha characters are usually bigger physically, faster, and quicker to get angry, which lends itself well to being Dominant. Omegas characters usually are physically smaller and would be more likely to become upset (crying) than angry, which are great characteristics for a submissive. Many stories play with the idea that the omega is not typical (bigger or easily angered) and will fight their submissive nature until the right dominant comes along. ABO stories with abuse of power almost always show the alpha and/or dominant taking advantage of the omega and/or submissive. The concept can be reversed, where omega are always dominant and alphas are always submissive, but I haven’t seen a story that used it. Most worlds set up like that use the social structure as how it happens rather than a born dominance level.

An interesting twist on this concept is when the omega is dominant and the alpha is submissive. This is rarely written into a world where the that is the norm. Usually, this is part of a story where both characters have had to hide their dominance status or have been constantly looked down on for that status. 

**BETAS**

You can see that Beta characters are not really mentioned in this discussion. The Beta’s role in D/s worlds can be any or all of these. Betas can be written as always dominant, always submissive, sometimes one and sometimes the other (switch), or never either one. This is a decision we make when we write an ABO story with D/s. I’ve seen all of these used effectively in stories. A Neutral Beta can be fun to play around with in a world where Alphas have a voice and social control of everyone else.


	5. Relationships

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Romantic and/or sexual relationships in ABO stories are not as straight forward as real life either. In real life, we choose to get married or not get married. Arranged marriages are not common in the USA (where I am). We may choose whether or not to get divorced based on many factors including cultural, religious, and financial. The point is that human beings CHOOSE to be with someone. ABO characters in some worlds do not have that choice for societal or biological reasons, depending on the author. 

**Does marriage exist?**

In real life, we use marriage as an indication of long-term commitment. In an ABO story, marriage is often an option with the mating bite being more common. Marriage being a social connection where mating bites are a biological connection.

**What is a mating bite?**

The mating bite is another optional element in an ABO story. The mating bite can be written two ways regarding the bite itself. First, the bite may be a mark of ownership or possession left somewhere on the body. Often social norms and social structure determine where the bite should be. The neck and shoulder are used most often by authors. I think this is probably because they are prominent areas easily reached while having sex. Most stories write the bite as needing to be done during sex and relate this to hormones, chemicals, or endorphins released during climax. Of course, a non-consensual scene or story using abuse of power may use the bite as a way of claiming someone regardless of where or when. The second idea is that the mating bite has to be in a specific spot to release chemicals and create a bond (keep reading).

The mating bite may be temporary or permanent depending on the world and the author. Some stories write the mating bite as temporary, just another scar if the characters divorce or one dies. I have seen a few where the scar changes or disappears if the mate dies or the mark is not renewed. Most stories seem to use the idea that the mating bite is permanent. Usually, this is related to some kind of chemical change in the person who has been bitten, and sometimes in the person who gave the bite. The most common catalyst for the chemical change is a mating or bond gland. The basic idea is that people have a gland in their neck (usually) that when bitten into and caused to burst open releases a flood of chemicals that combine with chemicals in the other person’s saliva to create a sort of biological change. Sometimes this is illustrated with a change of scent only, but a lot of the time this change or bond is written as something magical, like they can feel each other’s emotions or sense them or even read their thoughts. 

**Who gets bitten?**

Who gets bitten and who does the biting is another set of choices. A lot of authors write only an Omega being bitten with only the omega having a mating glad if it exists. In these stories, the omega is usually “claimed” with a permanent bond. This can be a good element to include in a non-con story or a story involving abuse, since this kind of bond would be something not requiring the permission of the omega. Some stories include both the alpha and omega being bitten, creating a bond that goes both ways. This is typical for stories with an equal status structure between omega and alpha. Shared mating bites can make for a great happy ending. If an author wants to flip the world on its head (not written often but I have seen them), the alpha is the only one that gets bitten and has the mating gland if it exists. Again, this goes well in a story involving abuse of power. 

**Betas??**

The most common way to involve betas in relationships is not as a primary character. Usually, the primary relationship is alpha/omega. I do not recall reading a story where betas have a mating gland. Betas as a primary character can pose their own complications in relationships and it is typically used as a main story point. In these stories, the beta may be fighting the expectations of society, family and friends, or even the love interest. For example, a beta may fall in love with an alpha or omega but everyone around them expects the alpha/omega to bond properly and have children. One interesting position I have seen written is for a triad to be the norm in their society, one alpha, one beta, and one omega. The beta is often the “peacemaker” between the other two. A few stories write about being a beta/beta couple in an alpha/omega world and all the challenges that set up can create. Most of what I have read use marriage when a beta is involved.


	6. Capability to change secondary gender

**CAPABLE OF CHANGING SECONDARY GENDERS**

An interesting element in some ABO stories is the idea of being able to change secondary genders. In most ABO stories, secondary gender is fixed. You are what you are. There is no medical or biological ability to change secondary gender. 

The fun part usually comes in when someone asks the question, “what if...” What if the character wants to change secondary genders? What if the character could be forced or manipulated into changing genders? What if a medical, surgical, or biological element could change the secondary gender? Once again, lets bring the question into real life. For real people, if someone wants to change gender there are several options at varying levels of intensity. A person can cut their hair and act how they want to be viewed, or the other end of the spectrum, a person can have surgical and chemical alterations to their body to make the outside match how they feel. This is nearly always done by choice, usually due to the person feeling like their genetic sex does not match their true gender. In some cases, this is done because their sex parts are undefined due to injury of birth defect, creating a stress and sometimes confusion for the person. With increasingly rare cases, people are forced by family members to pretend to be the other gender for some reason (financial gain, social expectations, etc). 

The ABO world takes that idea and runs away with it. The most common way (almost always) is for an alpha or beta to transform into an omega. The first option is an organic change, something that needs to be triggered but happens without outside medical interventions. A good example (and used on a regular basis) is for the semen of an alpha to be able to change a beta or alpha adolescent into an omega. Once again, this commonly used in non-con stories with abuse of power being normal. The organic change can also be written as resulting from an alpha biting a beta or another alpha. The second option is for the change to be possible with chemical intervention. Basically, if the person is given the right cocktail of medications, it forces the body to either create desired traits of an omega or to transform completely into an omega. Examples of limited traits include shots that force the body to create breasts on a man or anal lubrication glands (see the next post for this one) without creating the internal structures needed to carry and birth a child (like a uterus, eggs, and a cervix). These shots (or pills) may be done willingly, against the person’s will, or even without the person’s knowledge until it is too late. Usually the change requires several doses and a length of time (weeks or months) to create the desired change. A non-con story might include the alpha slipping the medication into the person’s drink each day. Another story might have a main character taking the shots so that the couple can have children. So many possibilities… A third option is the medical change, meaning surgery. A good example for this type is the idea that if you remove the testicles of a male beta or alpha, the lack of those hormones will trigger the body to change into an omega. Obviously, this alone does not relate well to reality, but its just a story. Usually, the change will require surgical and chemical intervention, removing the testicles (and knot for alphas) along with a series of shots or pills. Most of the time this option is used consensually, but I have seen some really good stories with this being done without consent for various reasons. 


	7. Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now chapter everyone has been waiting for...

**REPRODUCTION**

At this point, newcomers are still really confused about how reproduction works. Let me try to explain the options. One of the elements authors need to decide is who in their world is capable of reproduction. Primary (M or F) and secondary genders (A or B or O) have no real connection to each other in most stories. There are 6 possible gender combinations: Alpha male (AM), Alpha female (AF), Beta male (BM), Beta female (BF), Omega male (OM), and omega female (OF). Some authors choose to use the idea that OM or AF do not exist because they combine the two primary genders and can get complicated. Also the idea of OF and BF seems redundant because a female has the same parts in an omega or beta, so would mainly just be a genetic marker. This can work in a story where the main focus is the relationship rather than the designations involved. 

**WHO**

Who can reproduce in what combinations? Most of the time, anyone who is female and/or omega (AF, BF, OM, OF) is capable of carrying a child and male and/or alphas can impregnate someone (AM, AF, BM, OM). Notice the two that are in both answers: AF and OM. These are the outliers and need to be explained in most stories. AF are usually written to have sterile female parts (no eggs and the uterus does not work properly) and sometimes have working or not working male parts (penis/phallus organ with the testicles being contained inside the body). Authors who like kinks can have a lot of fun with AF, writing them to have a phallus that magically appears or is usually inside the vagina and only comes out during sex. 

The OM is a very commonly used designation in ABO stories. Being omega means the person is born with, or develops at puberty, the internal parts of a real life female, although not usually in the same place. Nearly always, the male parts are sterile, if they exist at all. 

The combinations usually written as capable of reproduction are these (impregnates/carries): AM/AF, AM/BF, AM/OF, AM/OM, BM/AF, BM/BF, BM/OF, BM/OM. To narrow that down, most stories have AF unwilling to carry because it is a sign of weakness, against social norms, or dangerous to the mother or child. Also, in most stories, betas are only capable of impregnating other betas. So really, the combinations used are AM/BF, AM/OF, AM/OM, and BM/BF. Some stories make all betas sterile and limit reproduction to A/O. 

**How does a male omega carry children?**

Two options: natural childbirth (same capabilities as a female) or surgical intervention required. Rarely, an author will write a world where omegas have evolved to be able to carry but not birth children, which is where surgical intervention is required. Natural childbirth creates additional interesting questions. OM might be written to have both male and female genitalia. The easiest way I can see to picture this is to think of the genitalia of some hermaphrodites. The typical description of that is the person has a vagina but the clitoris is enlarged, either a little or a lot. In an OM like this, the penis is usually described as small, less than 4 inches, and there is no clitoris, so the positioning would be slightly higher on the pelvis than a clitoris would be, and there are no testicles. The internal sex organs would work just like a woman. Sometimes the writer will make the size and shape of the penis about normal size for the real world. Other stories write that the testicles are retained inside the body, like a boy before puberty, and are capable of fully functioning and impregnating someone. This type of OM is commonly described as having a “pussy” or “boy-pussy”. The other type of OM looks entirely male on the outside, no vagina. In this type, the internal sex organs are linked to the colon or rectum. Usually, the writer explains something that prevents the OM from shitting on the incoming penis or ending up having shit inside the uterus, for example additional sphincter muscles that contract in the rectum during arousal and ones that contract at the opening to the uterus when not aroused. Sometimes the opening to the uterus only opens during heats or uses a cervix like a female. 

**What is a heat?**

Heat is the sexual cycle for omega males in most ABO. Start by considering the real life cycle of a female: about 10 days of the body creating a welcoming space, a few days where an egg is released and viable, about 10 days of the body trying to encourage a fertilized egg to develop (whether or not it exists), then about a week of the body expelling the contents of the uterus because there is no developing egg (a woman’s period). A heat cycle for an omega can last from a month to 6 months, depending on the writer, and the lengths for the stages vary accordingly. Using the idea of a 3-month cycle, the body would be spending about a month deciding if it is pregnant, about a month resting, and about a month gearing up, then about a week in heat. Gearing up usually involves the idea of eating more, storing energy for the heat and encouraging a pregnancy. Heat typically starts with days or hours of symptoms, like increased blood pressure, lethargy, and an increase or change in scent. Most writers include the idea that an alpha can scent the upcoming heat on an omega. Heat is usually exactly what it sounds like, an increase in body temperature, along with symptoms like difficulty thinking straight, a feeling that they need to be filled by an alpha or knotted, and the release of eggs to be fertilized. Stories often include the idea that the body will end a heat early if it recognizes that the omega is pregnant. 

Another piece of the puzzle is lubrication. In real life, females produce lubrication through the walls of the vagina. It is similar to sweat but thicker. In an omega, one of the common sex characteristics is the ability to produce lubrication through the channel that will allow birth (the vaginal opening or the anus). When "creating" an omega, stories will sometimes use an implantation of some type that allows or mimics the omega producing lubrication. 

**How many children are normal?**

This may seem weird for real life, but is an idea used for effect in some ABO stories. Most write the number of children similar to real life, 1 is normal, 2 is unusual but common, 3 is more unusual but still common, etc. Some writers include ideas like only an omega being capable of multiples or the most common numbers being 2 or 3 rather than 1. I have read a few stories where the number of children in a single pregnancy or a household is a status symbol, like only the most powerful alphas can have a huge pregnancy or only in a very close and trusting relationship would they have that many. Numbers for these stories range from 4 to 8, but I read a great story where the number of children in that pregnancy was 13! 

**What about the Alphas??**

********

********

If omegas get heats, what about the alphas? Do they get off easy? Nope. Most stories that involve heats also have ruts for the alpha. Some write ruts as being like heats for alphas, going in a predictable cycle with warning signs before it happens. Many writers use the idea that rut is the alpha's response to heat pheromones or the scent of an omega in heat. Usually rut involves a loss of the ability to reason, increased aggression and/or dominance, and a severely shortened refractory period (length of time after orgasm resting before the next erection can happen). The alpha may have an increase in penis length or girth. Another common part is that the alpha will have bigger balls that swell up to hold more semen during rut. 

**And the Betas??**

Betas are basically normal real life humans and function just like us. They do not typically have heats or ruts and reproduce just like we do.


	8. Social Norms of Behavior

**SOCIAL NORMS OF BEHAVIOR**

 

In my mind, one of the most important decisions for the writer of any kind of ABO story is determining the social norms for behavior. The social norms exist on a sort of continuum with Abuse as the Norm at one end, equality at the other end, and abuse of power in the middle.

 

Equality is pretty easy to understand. This is usually part of the A=B=O social structure. For the most part it looks like real life (American) modern society. Most people think of themselves as about even. Some sections of the population do not have the same rights as others, but it is a work in progress. Some people see themselves as above others (usually due to money), but the genders, races, and sexual orientations are approaching equal. I am not trying to gloss over the differences, racism, classism, or prejudice; rather I am pointing out that we are all treated as human, given the right to our opinion, and make our own major life choices (like schooling, jobs, and marriage).

 

Abuse as the Norm is the exact other side of that picture. Who is the abuser and who the victim (so to speak) depends on the author. The most common use is for the Alphas to be the abusers with the omegas as the victims. This is the A>B>O social structure. In the extreme version of this, Alphas own Omegas, who are seen as property and/or pets. Omegas might bear children until they die or are no longer capable, and most of the time this results in omegas being disposed of when they outlive their use. The people in the story see no issue with this and may willingly hand over omega children to be raised to “know their place”. This type of story works very well with non-con smut pieces. Omegas in these stories are often required to be owned or possibly registered by an alpha (or sometimes a beta).

 

The continuum exists between the equality norm and the abuse norm. Sometimes an author will write a story where the alpha comes to realize this is not good, treats the omega better, but still has to deal with expectations of society and family. This would be closer to the abuse norm. Sometimes an author will write about a main character helping to fight for the rights of a section of people (omegas, betas, females, etc.).  That falls closer to the equality norm.

 

In the center of the continuum might fall the stories where people behave like abuse is the norm even when it is not. This norm is not used as often but I have seen some good ones. The basic idea might be that an alpha was raised in a family that treats omegas like dirt or property despite the culture supporting a more equal approach. For example, an alpha has an arranged marriage to an omega that he treats more like a purchase of goods. In most stories, that is an excuse for smut or leads to the alpha seeing how his view is inaccurate.

 

Like every other part of an ABO story, the author has the freedom to take these ideas and twist them in delicious, attention holding ways.


	9. Collars

**COLLARS**

One more interesting element in many ABO stories is the collar. This can be best compared to a real life BDSM practice of collaring a submissive. The collar is usually a mark of ownership, protection, and commitment. ABO stories frequently use collars in the same way, as a way to mark an omega or a submissive (or both) as being loved and protected. Sometimes, it is included as part of a marriage ceremony, possibly replacing how we would use a wedding ring. Other ABO stories use the collar as a mark of ownership and possession. An omega might be collared when purchased or mated, even against their will.

 

**WHO**

 

The “who” is usually the omega, typically considered the secondary gender most in need of protection and most like to be the one submitting. Some authors write the omega and the beta, or just the beta, usually based on the social structure. The last, or last two, secondary genders in terms of power are the ones wearing a collar. I do not think that I have read a story where the top of the power scale or everyone wore collars. I have read at least one good story where the omegas had the most power and alphas wore the collars.

 

**WHY**

 

Many authors use a collar instead of (or with) a wedding ring as part of mating or marriage. Many stories write the collar as a show of ownership, like a brand on a cow. Many stories include the collar as part of social expectations or even the law, like all omegas must be owned and collared. Some stories use the collar to mark “proper” omegas versus the unmated (scowling dramatically). Part of creating a society for a story includes deciding if collars are normal or unusual. In real life, seeing someone wearing a collar (like we put on dogs or cats) would be highly unusual. Consider that women are often gifted necklaces that are worn and shown off to say the woman has an amazing partner. Discrete collars can also be necklaces that remind only the person wearing it that they have someone else responsible for them and taking care of them.


	10. Non-Traditional ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original last chapter. I have found more elements to write about, so there are a few more to come.

NON_TRADITIONAL ABO

 

The non-traditional ABO usually takes one or only a few pieces of the ABO worlds described above and drops those pieces in an entirely different world. One of the comments on an earlier chapter described a non-traditional ABO (see long comment on Chapter 3).

Some authors just use the idea of carriers, starting with a world similar to real life and adding the twist that some men are born or made able to bear children. Obviously, this creates a list of questions about most or all of the topics I’ve covered, like how are the carriers treated, are there any additional physical alterations, and is marriage optional or arranged. Often carriers are created in worlds where there is a low worl population or something killed off the all the females and nature adapted.

 

The title of non-traditional is not a judgment. Really, it means that the author chose to pull a little inspiration from ABO and create a new and different world. Writers of non-traditional ABO stories have my admiration because they don’t use the “formula” of an ABO, just a piece of what someone would expect from an ABO, and then dream up something else entirely.

 

Please comment with some brief descriptions of Non-traditional ABO stories that you have read or written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you questions or idea, please leave a comment!


	11. The Senses

**The Senses**

A beautiful part of most ABO stories is how the senses are effected.

**Eyes and Sight**  

The eyes are the window to the soul. In ABO, they are usually also a dead give away for secondary gender. Typically, an alpha will have red eyes and a normal eye color, while omegas will have blue or gold and a normal eye color. The red or gold will often come out when emotions are peaked or the person is in heat or rut. Betas do not have a standard color and are typically not described as being able to "flash" their eyes, changing color briefly on command. 

Eye sight is another element to be manipulated. The characters may have eye sight like a real-world human. They might also have enhanced (stronger) eyesight for certain genders. For example, an alpha might be able to see things sharper than a beta or omega. 

**Hearing**

Hearing may be stronger or considered real-life normal. Hearing can also be put to use in a story line. Sometimes the writer will have mated pairs able to hear each other over larger than normal distances. 

**Touch**

Some stories write touch as enhanced, particularly during heats or ruts. Other stories write that sensitivity to touch is part of a soul bond (keep reading). 

**Taste**

Taste is not something writers play with often, from what I have read. Taste can be enhanced for specific genders and/or flavors. For example, an omega might be able to love or become addicted to the taste of their alpha's ejaculate. 

**Smell**

I saved the best for last. Smell is often a big part of ABO stories, although you are more likely to see it described as scent. Many ABO use enhanced ability to smell normal scents, like flowers or smoke, as part of the story line rather than just another element. Scent is the step beyond, into the realm of pheromones or magic in most cases. Often, each individual has a unique scent made up of several identifiable parts, like mint and grass or books and wood fire, typically related to characteristics of the person. A villain is commonly written to have a bad smell, like something rotting or sulfur. 

Another piece to be aware of is the practice of scenting. Picture real life cats and dogs. Cats rub their scent on EVERYTHING they consider theirs, including people, using scent glands on the face. Dogs leave their scent everywhere outside by peeing on it. In ABO, some writers use scent glands similar to a cat. Others use the potent scent of urine or semen. Usually, this is the alpha marking the partner but can be done by any secondary gender. Scenting is most often used as a way of marking for everyone else to know they are claimed, whether by semen or simply through touch. Scents may be used as a way of one character knowing who the other character has been around. They may be easy or difficult to wash off. This is another piece that writers can take a huge amount of literary license with. 


End file.
